veiledstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Test Page
Test Character is a character mean exclusively for testing a wiki page. In fact, the character was created in order to test a wiki page that will be the basis for all future character wiki pages on The Veiled Stars wiki! Which wiki page is that, you say? Why, it's the one you're reading right now! Test Character likes to fight. Reputed to be martial, there's nothing Test Character likes better than lopping off Orc heads. Unless it's bar-room brawls. He's quite fond of those too. You'll find him somewhere within the bounds of Gondor, typically. He may not be a Gondorian soldier any more, but he still prefers his own country. Test Character isn't overly fond of military discipline these days, and won't get along well with strict characters. Characters that like to fight most of all, for whatever reason, will likely get along with him though. This is Test Character's background...his history. Being that he's a test character, though, he really doesn't have one. But if he did, this is where it would be. And it would be bloody. Oh, yes. Very bloody indeed. Test Character isn't worried about the skeletons in his closet. He dismembered them and built a miniature log cabin made of bones, so what does he have to worry about? Foolish skeletons. But let's make one up for him anyway, eh? After all, we want to test the concep! Test Character was born in Minas Tirith, the son of a simple foot soldier. From the time he first picked up a stick in a playground fight, he knew he wanted to be a warrior too. Braining people was just way too much fun! So he started training. He trained and he trained and he trained. And eventually, when he reached the age of majority, he enlisted. Soldiering for Gondor was the happiest time of Test Character's life. He got free equipment, a place to sleep, food to eat, and the opportunity to brain people on a somewhat consistent basis. His commanders were happy to have such an enthusiastic soldier, though his lack of discipline and occasional disrespect irritated them. But the good times weren't fated to last. Test Character was on patrol one evening in Minas Tirith when he spotted a beggar stealing from the purse of a passing merchant. He swung into action, drawing his blade and striking down the villain before he could escape. The merchant was grateful, though horrified, and his commanders were less than pleased. Enthusiasm was good. Callousness and reckless regard for life and law were not. Test Character was cast out of the Gondorian army and told not to return to Minas Tirith. Since then, he has been wondering the land looking for a captain to serve under...one that appreciates having soeone around to brain people. Test Character's Gondorian armor and sword were taken from him when he was cast out of the army, so his equipment consists of what he's been able to scrape up in his wanderings. *Head: Crude Metal Cap *Torso: Rusty Chainmail *Gloves: Crude Leather Gloves *Boots: Old Leather Boots *Horse: Empty *Weapon Slot 1: Rusty Longsword *Weapon Slot 2: Old Wooden Buckler *Weapon Slot 3: Empty *Weapon Slot 4: Empty Given his starting skill set, Test Character is well suited for developing into a combat-focused companion. His specialty should be melee, of whichever type you prefer. It is recommended that you emphasize the following skills & proficiencies for Test Character: *Ironflesh *Power Strike *Weapon Master *Shield *Athletics *At least one melee proficiency: **One-Handed Weapons **Two-Handed Weapons **Polearms Optional Skills: *Riding *Tactics *Foraging or Looting